


Hello Love

by CyanidePixistix (CyanidePixi)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanidePixi/pseuds/CyanidePixistix
Summary: Based off a homebrew TTRPG, with a slightly Alt Universe where Crowley is still Crowley and Aziraphale is his android companion. Inspired by the Hello Love TTRPG written and created by Litza Bronwyn and Thor of Baby Squalling Dragons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hello Love

Hello Love  
A fanfic of Good Omens written by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, setting inspired by the TTRPG “Hello Love” created by Litza Bronwyn and Thor of Baby Squalling Dragons. I own nothing, just playing in the playground.

The human (sort of): Anthony J. Crowley  
Descrip: Gold eyes, blood red hair, skinny and tall, always in a black tailored suit, with red or black shirt and tie combo. Wrapped sunglasses that completely cover his eyes.   
Background: Lives overtop of a bookshop that he owns, a “relative” gifted him a companion android as a gag gift. He lets the android run the shop while he runs his own business from the apartment above, coming and going as he pleases.

The android: Aziraphale  
Descrip: Blue eyes, white-blonde curly hair, average build, also kept decently dressed, because Crowley wouldn't let his things be seen in anything else but the best.  
Aziraphale is a 221B-Angel Series Companion Android complete with Learning A.I., cleaning functions, and a care function that makes him mother hen his “master”  
Traits:  
Sweet tooth and sweet personality  
Loves to read

Day 1: Crowley: 4 Aziraphale: 3 Programming tokens remaining: 18 Heart tokens remaining: 5

Crowley kicks the door open, wincing as it knocks over a stack of books. He looks around at the shop and it’s absolutely disarray. Books were stacked everywhere except for the shelves.

“Aziraphale!” he shouts, kicking the door shut.

It looked as if Aziraphale was reorganizing again, which meant he’d run out of cleaning tasks. Crowley made a note to rearrange some things and dirty the apartment to prevent further reorganizing.

“Hello, l-.....Crowley, welcome home.”

Crowley winces at the correction, his cousin, Beelzebub, had given the android to him as a joke. The Angel series were supposed to be “companion” andriods, basically sex dolls. Crowley thought it was creepy, and vaguely wrong so was trying to slowly reprogram the more risque habits out of the droid.

“If you’re going to rearrange the shop, don't pile books by the door. We’ve talked about this.”

His tone had started sharp and nasty, his usual, but he softened as he usually did at the androids sunny disposition.

Aziraphale frowned, making Crowley distress internally.

“Oh my word, what a mess, I’m sorry Crowley, I meant to move that pile but I got distracted by…..Incoming advertisement, Is your partner not satisfying you? Try monster sized adult toys now. Monsteflex, satisfy your kinky needs. End Advertisment …...a very nice first edition on the shelf…Crowley?”

He paused, taking in the fact that Crowley was turned away from him and his shoulders were hunched and shaking.

“”Did I upset you that much Crowley? Please don't cry.”

Crowley snorted and started cackling about monster sex toys. Aziraphale hunched a little, his programming not comprehending what was so funny, searched his logs, and saw the advertisement that had interrupted his speech. Aziraphae huffs and disappears into the shelves, leaving Crowley to cackle.

“Don’t hehehe, be like hehe that ‘ziraphale” he wheezed.

He got no answer, so he shrugged and went up to his apartment to check his emails.

Crowley’s Programming: Stop leaving books by the door when you clean.

Aziraphale’s Programming: Pre-recorded message for a sponsored product.

Day 2: Crowley: 7 Aziraphale: 7 Programming Tokens left: 18 Heart Tokens left: 3

*the next day*

Crowley kicks the shop door open, a package under his arm.

“Aziraphale?”

The blonde android came out from the stacks, looking quizzical.

“Yes dear?”

Crowley flinched, but ignored the dear, holding the package out.

“Apology for laughing at you yesterday, so I got you this.”

Aziraphale took the package and opened it, his face lighting up.

“A first edition Dostoyevsky? Crowley, dear, thank you.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and paused, looking at Crowley. The sun coming in the dusty shop windows hit Crowley’s hair in such a way that it seemed like blood red flames. Aziraphale felt something warm in his chest, and worried for a moment that a processor or a servo was overheating.

“I love it.”

Crowley shuffled, and coughed.

“Right, glad you do, going to my office now.”

He retreated up the stairs, leaving the android to watch him go, book clutched to his chest.

Crowley's Token: A gift for someone he cares about to apologize for being a dick. He’s starting to care for the droid.

Aziraphale’s Token: Noticing something about his partner/master that entrances him, and makes him feel something. 

Day 2 pt. 2: Crowley: 3 Aziraphale: 1 Programming Tokens Left: 16 Heart Tokens Left: 3

(A few hours later)

Crowley comes down from his apartment, but doesnt see Aziraphale.

“Hey, ‘ziraphale, want to go with me to get some dinner?”

He doesnt get an answer and he frowns, and begins to walk deeper into the shop, looking for the android. He heard a book drop, and followed the noise. As he came around the corner, he heard the noise again and saw a book hit the floor. Aziraphale was at the back-most shelf and was stacking books on a shelf. The problem was, he was stuck, the shelf was full, and Aziraphale was caught into a programming loop.

Crowley sighed, and stepped over, getting behind him. He reached out and pressed right behind Aziraphale’s ear. The android immediately seized up, and went limp. Crowley caught him and lowered him gently.

Aziraphale was staring unblinkingly, eyes glowing blue as he went through the reboot process, body completely limp now. Crowley waited there with him until his eyelids finally slid shut, then slid back open, then blinked.

“Oh dear, has something happened?” he asked slowly, frowning.

“Hust, let your processes reboot completely. You got stuck in a processing loop again. Did you recharge last night?

Aziraphale got flustered.

“I found a new organization method and it would suit the shelves better, my charge level was at 60% so I ….”

Crowley sighed.

“The recharging isn't just for battery life Aziraphale, it's so your processors and programming can defragment and reorganize. TO prevent the loopsing.”

Aziraphale sighed and nodded.

“You need “sleep”, just like humans do...don't skip it anymore. I hate having to reboot you.”

Crowley helped him upright and the android noticed the pile of books on the floor.

“Oh goodness.”

Crowley snorted.

“Leave the books for now, let's go out….”

Aziraphale was about to protest but thought better of it.

“All right.”

“Does the Ritz sound good?”

Aziraphae got excited.

“Yes! They have the best desserts.”

Aziraphale happily followed Crowley out to the Bentely, and they left.

Crowley’s Programming: Reinforcing the need for recharge, wording it as an order, without actually giving him an order.

Aziraphale’s Programming: Glitch in the matrix, causing him to get stuck in a loop of processes.

Day 2 pt. 3: Crowley: 8 Aziraphale: 5 Programming Tokens Left: 16 Heart Tokens Left: 1  
(The Ritz)

Crowley sips his wine, scanning the crowd from behind his sunglasses. Aziraphale was going over the menu, looking for something new to taste.

Besides books, Aziraphale liked tasting, part of the Angel series design were receptors similar to taste buds. Certain chemicals in different foods sent data to the android processors to indicate good or bad. Crowley had read a whole article on it, he’d thought Aziraphale was seriously glitching the first time the droid went gaga over something sweet. 

They both ordered, and got their food. Crowley a normal meal and Aziraphale’s normal load of sweets.

Crowley paused, something catching his eye. A gorgeous dark skinned woman was sitting alone, shea had curling dark brown and caramel colored hair that framed her face. A flower pinned her hair out of her face and she was wearing a simple white dress and sandals. She saw him watching and smiled, taking a bite of her own dessert. 

Crowley’s smile back was more of a grimace and he went back to his meal.

What was SHE doing there? What was she doing walking around in the world?

Crowley wanted to flee, but couldn't, Aziraphale was still eating. He refocused on his own food, but did look up again only to find HER gone. He sighed, relieved.

“Crowley, you must try this, it's divine.”

Crowley grimaced.

“You know I don't like sweets, I’ll take your word for it.”

Aziraphale pouted, taking another bite.

The End Crowley: 8 Aziraphale: 2 Programming Tokens left: 16 Heart Tokens: 0

There was a loud crash from the front of the restaurant.

“Nobody move!”

Four armed thugs were at the front of the restaurant, having just shoved the Hostess into an empty booth.

“Put all of your valuables in the bag, and no one will get hurt. Play hero, and you’ll die. “  
Crowley sat there, getting ready to snap these idiots out of existence. Aziraphale shifted, looking perturbed. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley hissed.

“You are in danger, my programming wants me to protect.”

Crowley stared.

“No, Aziraphale, I order you to stay right here.”

Aziraphale made a noise of protest but the order took over his programming. Crowley grimaced. He forgot, sometimes, that Aziraphale was an android. He hated using orders, it felt like he was taking the android’s choices.

Crowley looked towards the front, about to snap, when he felt something cold touch the nape of his neck.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Crowley sighed. This was going to get complicated.

“We said no hero stuff, d’you got a death wish asshole?”

Crowley grinned menacingly.

“Oh, I’m no hero.”

The muzzle of the gun shoved his head.

“Didn’t think so, give us your valuables.”

Crowley reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet, tossed it into the bag.

“You too, blondie.”

Aziraphale started to stutter nervously.

“He’s with me, and he’s an android. He doesn't have anything.”

The thief blinked, surprised.

“An android? Robbie, this asshole has an android, he’s one of those andro-pervs.”  
Crowley didn't care enough to correct him, he did care however, when another idiot moved over to Aziraphale to begin poking at him. 

“Didn’t even know, till he said something, they make them so lifelike. ‘S it lifelike when you fuck him, poof.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, even though there was a simmering anger underneath. 

“Look, take the stuff and go.”

The gun muzzle dug into the back of his head.

“We said we were taking all valuables, which means we’re taking your little android friend.”

Aziraphale looked up.

“What? No. Crowley?!” he protested.

“SHut up ‘droid.”

THe guy poked at him, locked him in a headlock.

That set Crowley off and he spun supernaturally fast, grabbing the gun and tossing it away. He shoved the guy back and went after the guy holding Aziraphale.

He shoved the guy off of Aziraphale, sending him into the wall and flinched when a gunshot went off.

He didn't feel the bite of pain and turned around smirking, but the smirk dropped off his face as he did so.

Aziraphale sank to his knees.

Crowley saw red, reached out, and snapped. THe guy exploded in a spray of red. Patrons nearby started screaming and scrambling away.

“C-c-crowley.”

Crowley bent down, wincing at the large hole in Aziraphale’s chest, the sparking wires and grinding servos letting him know just how bad the damage was.

“I told you to stay there.” he said angrily.

“He w-w-was going t-t-t-t-to shoot y-y-y-y-you.”

He was already glitching as his system went into shut down.

“Just go into shutdown mode, I’ll boot you up once I get everything repaired.”

Aziraphale smiled, and his face twitched.

“I-I-I-I’m so sorry my love, I’m getting multiple errors coming back. I t-t-t-think my main motherboard and memory bank have been hit…..I d-d-d-d-don’t remember anything prior t-t-t-today, beyond what I’ve got locally. E-e-everything st-stored is gone. Once I-I-I sh-shutdown, everything w-w-will….ggggg-et, lost.”

Crowley started to protest, but stopped. As soon as Aziraphale finished speaking, his chest sparked one last time and his face froze, eyes draining of color as the damage finally set in, and he completely shut down.

Rage bubbled, and he snapped his fingers.

The guy who had been holding Aziraphale exploded. The other theive’s went the same way and Crowley snapped himself away, no longer able to look at the figure laying on the marble floor. 

The woman from before stepped from behind a pillar and looked around frowning. She sighed at the mess and shook her head, like a bemused parent.

She snapped her fingers and the panicking patrons all fell over, asleep. Another snap and the four thieves were back in one piece, tied together in the center of the room.

She stepped over to Aziraphale and bent down running her fingers through his hair. A second goes by and they both disappear.

________

Crowley appears at his doorstep, lilting to the side, stumbling a bit. He’d found a liquor store and had drunk it. He was grabbing the Bentley and burning the place to the ground.

He kicked the door open out of habit and froze.

Sitting at the table inside was the woman, and Aziraphale who turned his head and smiled when he saw Crowley.

“Hello love….”

Crowley’s Heart Token: Finally showing how much Aziraphale means to him when he exposes his powers and kills for him.

Aziraphale’s Heart Token: Going against a direct order in his programming, to protect the one he loves the most.


End file.
